Os Meus Sentimentos Mais puros
by Konoha Sisters
Summary: Resumo: Uma kunoiche, seus sentimentos, seu companheiro de time e pequenas confusões e o principal o AMOR... Participação especial de Naruto e Sakura. Gift p CAMI BLACK [Casal: Konohamaru x Moegi]


**Resumo:** Uma kunoiche, seus sentimentos, seu companheiro de time e pequenas confusões e o principal o AMOR...

**N/A:** Isso se passa depois que o Sasuke deixa Konoha, um tempinho depois da volta de Naruto e antes do Sai fazer parte do time 7.

Meus sentimentos mais puros 

Estava fazendo um belo dia em Konoha, o sol estava aparecendo, havia poucas nuvens no céu, o clima estava bom, tinha um pouco de vento, pássaros voavam livremente no ar, como se nada os prendessem ali em Konoha. Perto da cidade tinha um lago com algumas flores em volta deste, ali se encontrava uma kunoichi, totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos, pensamentos que acabara de notar, que estavam atormentando-a.

Ela suspirou, havia tirado o dia para colocar suas confusões internas em ordem. Primeiro ela estava com doze anos, uma genin. Segundo estava aprendendo a lidar com o verbo sofrer, como ela iria lidar com o verbo amar? Espera um pouco, quando ela começou a pensar nisso? Ah sim, ela lembrou, na última missão que teve com seus dois companheiros, havia sido um pouco difícil, seu sensei estava um pouco desligado, e não percebeu que uns jounins de uma outra vila os atacaram... Claro eles sempre atacavam o elo mais fraco do time, o que quer dizer, que era ela, uma kunai vinha em sua direção, foi ai que tudo começou a dar errado, por que tinha que ser ele a salva-la? Por que o baka do seu sensei não a salvou ou até mesmo seu outro companheiro? Só de lembrar da cena, o rosto da garota corava levemente. Pra explicar melhor, o baka se jogou em cima dela, porque ela não tinha percebido a kunai. Obviamente, os dois caíram, ele em cima dela, talvez ele não tivesse percebido que se encontravam numa posição constrangedora, pelo menos para ela era. Ele logo se afastou, seu sensei havia dado um jeito nos jounins, ela ainda estava corada, maldito jounins, maldito dia, pq ela não perdeu o horário, ou então tivesse dado qualquer desculpa e não ir nessa missão, havia vários motivos, mas que droga, pq tudo aquilo tinha que ser complicado, pq pelo menos uma vez ela não podia simplesmente sumir, se é que aquilo realmente acabaria com seus problemas. Talvez nada daquilo fosse resolvido com seu sumiço, talvez fosse piorar tudo, e se ficasse mais complicado do que já estava?

Maldito dia, maldito em um monte de coisa. Ela suspirou mais uma vez, ficar irritada não resolveria seus problemas, e se ela conversasse com ele, talvez houvesse uma chance. Calma, os pensamentos estavam indo rápidos demais, ele poderia aceitar, mas como poderia recusar, e dizer que não gostava dela, que ela era feia, que era fraca e tudo.

Não podia contar a ele.

Não deveria contar a ele.

Nunca ela iria contar.

Nem que a torturassem, mas espera um pouco, quem gostaria de saber isso? Esse tipo de revelação era inútil, a não ser uma pessoa que realmente a odiasse para fazer isso, mas as poucas amigas que tinha, não achavam a mínima graça nele, e também, ele era um completo idiota, se bem que na maioria das vezes, ela estava junto, e também fazia papel de idiota. Mas que droga, quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais ela via o quão ela era patética, e seus sentimentos tão ridículos, o quanto àquela situação em que se encontrava era simplesmente patética.

**Konohamaru:** - Hei Moegi-chan, o que se ta fazendo aqui?

Seu coração disparou, por que justo no dia em decidira colocar tudo em ordem, justamente ele, aquele que estava causando muita confusão nela, tinha que aparecer? Ela o olhou corada.

**Moegi:** - O que você ta fazendo aqui? – ainda corada.

**Konohamaru:** - Perguntei primeiro! ¬¬

**Moegi:** - Vim pensar em algumas coisas que aconteceram!

Konohamaru percebeu que o olhar da garota vagou pelo lago, até para em um ponto qualquer nele. Ele resolveu sentar ao lado dela, e o fez.

**Konohamaru:** - Pensar no que?

**Moegi:** - Nada demais!

**Konohamaru:** - Você ta estranha desde aquela missão, o que aconteceu?

Moegi o olhou espantada, sabia que garotos não reparavam em certas coisas, e que eles não ligavam para nada, mas ele reparou nela... Não, ele só reparou pq ela perdera alguns treinos com o time, e ficava cada vez mais longe dele, e cada minuto ela conversava menos com ele.

**Moegi:** - Não aconteceu nada...

**Konohamaru:** - Se algo te preocupa, pode contar pra mim, eu vou te escutar e te ajudar no que puder!

Ela suspirou.

**Moegi:** - Não é tão fácil assim, e também você não poderia me ajudar!

**Konohamaru:** - Nande?

Ela o olhou "_Porque você é tanto parte do problema, como parte da solução, mas não vejo nenhuma possibilidade de contar isso sem que você perceba meus sentimentos"_. Konohamaru achou estranha a forma como ela o olhava, mas resolveu ficar quieto.

**Konohamaru:** - Anda Moegi, me conta, eu tenho certeza que posso te ajudar!

**Moegi:** - Eu não estou com a menor vontade de contar!

**Konohamaru:** - Já sei, o líder pode te ajudar!

Ela estaria perdida se Konohamaru contasse algo para o líder, com certeza seriam dois atrás dela, só de pensar nisso, vinha prováveis situações constrangedoras para ela, não podia deixar que seu companheiro contasse algo para o líder... A cada momento que passava, a situação ficava mais complicada.

**Moegi:** - Nem o próprio líder vai poder me ajudar...

Konohamaru pensou mais um pouco, se ele não poderia ajudar, nem o líder, então era grave, talvez fosse coisa de garota mesmo... Uma possibilidade veio na sua cabeça, será que Moegi estava gostando do seu companheiro de time... Do Udon? Isso não seria possível... Apesar do pouco tempo em que estão juntos, isso seria possível. O garoto ficou quieto de uma para outra, o que deixou Moegi preocupada, ele parecia estar analisando algo profundamente, mas era melhor não comentar sobre isso... Ta ela não conseguia, ela tinha que perguntar...

**Moegi:** - Aconteceu alguma coisa Konohamaru-kun? – preocupada.

Konohamaru se espantou, não sabia como explicar, mas só de pensar na possibilidade de pensar que Moegi poderia gostar de Udon, fazia com que seu coração se apertasse, não entendia o pq daquilo acontecer, então se ela gostava do companheiro iria ajuda-la, ele ficava triste com isso, mas preferia continuar com a amizade...

**Konohamaru:** - Ne Moegi-chan, por acaso você ta gostando do Udon? – perguntou sério.

Moegi quase teve um treco ao escutar aquilo, da onde ele havia tirado aquela conclusão?

**Moegi:** - Iie! – gritou desesperada.

Negação, primeiro fator do amor, se ela negava gostar de Udon, era pq ela realmente estava gostando de Udon, agora teria que pensar em um jeito para que ela confessasse seu sentimento pelo outro companheiro, ainda não sabia pq se sentia triste, o jeito era ir para casa e pensar num jeito, Moegi ainda o agradeceria por esse empurrãozinho...

**Konohamaru:** -Hai, tenho que ir, nos vemos amanhã, bye! – saiu correndo.

Não deu tempo nem pra Moegi dizer que não era aquilo que ele tava pensando, ela não gostava de Udon, e sim dele, ela suspirou, quando você acha que conseguiu as respostas pra tudo, vem a vida e ti deixa de cabeça pra baixo, mostrando que ao invés de respostas, surgiram mais perguntas. Ela deitou na grama, será que alguém poderia esclarecer essas dúvidas que tinha?

**Estranho:** - Moegi?

Quem poderia ser agora? Será que ninguém percebeu que ela só queria ficar sozinha? Escutou passos em sua direção, esperava que fosse alguém que pudesse ajuda-la, ao olhar para a pessoa que caminhava tranqüilamente em sua direção, seus olhos brilharam, ela poderia lhe ajudar, afinal ela era mais velha...

**Moegi:** - Sakura-chan! – sentou na grama.

**Sakura:** - Moegi o que você esta fazendo aqui, sozinha?

Sakura se arrependeu de ter perguntado, pois percebeu o olhar de Moegi vagar para o lago.

**Moegi:** - Sakura-chan, será que você poderia me ajudar?

Sakura sentou ao lado da garota.

**Sakura:** - Se eu puder ajuda-la em algo! – sorrindo.

**Moegi:** - Como você descobriu que estava gostando de alguém?

Sakura pensou, ainda doía pensar em Sasuke, ainda mais lembrar como começou a gostar dele...

**Sakura:** - Eu achava ele lindo, ele era bom em tudo, não conversava com ninguém... Por acaso você esta gostando de alguém?

**Moegi:** - Eu nunca tinha reparado nele, até o dia que ele me salvou, a partir daquele momento, acho que comecei a reparar mais nele, ficava sem graça quando ele me chamava para fazer algo, ainda me lembro das nossas brincadeiras, quando não existia esse sentimento...

**Sakura:** - E você não quer contar, pq tem medo de que ele rejeite o seu amor!

Moegi encolheu os joelhos e apoio a cabeça neles.

**Moegi:** - Eu sei que ele não sente nada por mim, e para piorar, agora pouco ele estava aqui, de uma certa maneira, preocupado comigo, mas ele tirou conclusões precipitadas, ele acha que eu gosto do Udon...

Garotos... Era sempre assim, tiravam conclusões precipitadas, e para piorar sempre fazia algo estúpido para tentar ajudar, e ao invés de ajudarem acabavam piorando a situação.

**Sakura:** - Moegi, se você gosta mesmo dele, explique que não tem como você gostar do Udon, sendo que você gosta de outra pessoa!

**Moegi:** - Se fosse tão fácil fazer... Provavelmente Konohamaru-kun deve estar procurando o líder para tentar me ajudar nessa história!

**Sakura:** - NANI? Porque ele tem que colocar o Naruto no meio?

**Moegi:** - Ele disse que o líder poderia me ajudar, depois eu esclareci que o líder não poderia me ajudar, mas com a conclusão que ele tirou, com certeza ele vai pedir ajuda pro líder...

**Sakura:** - Moegi, não é o fim do mundo gostar de um companheiro de time, eu falo isso, porque eu amo o Sasuke-kun, e ele também é meu companheiro de time, não importa o que ele fizer, eu sempre vou amá-lo!

Moegi pensou no amor de Sakura por Sasuke, o que sabia era que Sakura sempre amou Sasuke, até mesmo quando ele abandonou a vila, atrás de poder, ela continuava a gostar dele, e ele sabia, mas não queria que isso acontecesse com ela, partia seu coração só de imaginar Konohamaru partindo, poderia imaginar o que Sakura havia passado na época...

**Moegi:** - Chego à conclusão que o amor é complicado!

**Sakura:** - É, mas o com o tempo melhora!

Moegi não pode evitar o sorriso que havia brotado em seu rosto, devido ao comentário de Sakura...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Konohamaru seguia pelas ruas de Konoha pensativo, não conseguia chegar a um plano bom o suficiente para ajudar Moegi, na verdade a cada vez que ele pensava que ela gostava de Udon, ele ficava triste, talvez fosse porque estava sentindo algo por ela... O garoto parou de andar, não tinha pensado nisso, e se ele estivesse sentido algo por ela?

Naruto andava pelas ruas de Konoha, indo comer ramen, tinha que matar as saudades, havia passado dois anos e meio longe da vila, tinha sentido falta do ramen todos os dias, olhando as pessoas, reconheceu Konohamaru, que estava parado, tinha o olhar perdido no chão, no mínimo havia acontecido alguma coisa e muito grave...

**Naruto:** - Konohamaru!

Ao escutar alguém chamá-lo, Konohamaru olhou e viu o líder, o líder podia ajudá-lo a juntar Moegi e Udon, e tb quem sabe ele não o ajudasse com seu sentimento recém descoberto.

**Konohamaru:** - Hei líder! – sem um pouco de entusiasmo.

**Naruto:** - Ne Konohamaru, o que aconteceu?

**Konohamaru:** - Líder, eu preciso da sua ajuda para juntar duas pessoas, mas surgiu um problema...

**Naruto:** - Juntar quem? Que problema?

**Konohamaru:** - Vamos para um outro lugar...

Os dois se afastaram um pouco da cidade, Konohamaru contou como tudo começou, o comportamento estranho de Moegi, a conversa deles e a conclusão dele, o garoto só não tinha certeza se Naruto havia entendido tudo.

**Naruto:** - Mas qual é o problema?

**Konohamaru:** - Eu acho que eu gosto dela...

Naruto parou de andar, isso lembrava tanto a situação dele há alguns anos atrás, ele gostava de Sakura, quer dizer, ainda gosta dela, mas não era como antes, Sakura era óbvio que gostava de Sasuke, ela sempre deixou claro o que sentia, o loiro chegava à conclusão que nunca soube o que Sasuke sentia por Sakura, Sasuke nunca falou ou demonstrou, a única coisa que Naruto sabia, era que Sasuke se preocupava com Sakura e com ele, afinal os dois eram amigos, quase irmãos...

**Naruto:** - Se você gosta dela, por que quer juntá-la com Udon?

**Konohamaru:** - Se é o que ela realmente quer, e se isso vai fazê-la feliz, posso conviver com isso, eu nunca tinha pensando nela como algo mais do que uma amiga, como também nunca passou pela minha cabeça dela gostar do Udon!

**Naruto:** - E onde esta o Udon?

**Konohamaru:** - Deve estar em casa, já sei... Vamos fazer assim, líder, você vai lá pra onde ta a Moegi e segura ela lá, eu vo atrás do Udon, e vamos deixá-los conversar a sós!

**Naruto:** Mas onde ela ta?

**Konohamaru:** - Perto do lago, afastado da cidade...

Naruto apenas olhou Konohamaru se distanciar, como ele enrolaria Moegi, ele não era muito bom nesse assunto, mas daria um jeito...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sakura e Moegi ficaram em silencio, apenas olhava o céu, é estava anoitecendo.

**Sakura:** - Eu costumava a vir aqui à noite, para pensar e admirar as estrelas!

**Moegi:** - Eu amo olhar as estrelas do meu quarto, não importa onde você estiver, elas sempre estarão lá...

As duas sorriram, voltaram a ficar em silencio novamente. Este que durou mais ainda, pois ambas embarcaram em pensamentos, podia se dizer que nem ali as duas estavam mais...

Naruto estranhou ver Sakura com Moegi, será que elas tinham conversado sobre o que Konohamaru tinha lhe dito, ou será que elas simplesmente tinham se encontrado a poucos minutos, talvez Moegi não tivesse contado nada a Sakura, então ele teria que tirar Sakura de perto, para que Moegi fizesse sua declaração para Udon.

**Naruto:** - OE Sakura-chan, Moegi! – ia na direção das duas jovens.

As duas kunoichis olharam para o Naruto. Sakura estranhou ver Naruto por ali, ficou sabendo que ele tinha uma reunião com Kakashi-sensei e Moegi disse que Konohamaru tinha ido procurá-lo, espera um segundo, se Naruto estava li, onde estava Konohamaru? Moegi pensou na mesma coisa, Konohamaru tinha ido procurar Udon, agora já era, não queria que o outro companheiro soubesse do seu amor pelo Konohamaru.

**Sakura:** - Naruto, por acaso você viu o Konohamaru?

Sakura havia sido bem direta, como ela sabia que ele havia estado com o Konohamaru?

**Naruto:** - Ele disse que tinha algo pra fazer... – ele não sabia o que falar, tinha que arranjar uma desculpa rápida, ou estragaria o plano do amigo – Ne Sakura-chan eu estava te procurando...

**Sakura:** - O que você quer?

E agora o que iria dizer?

**Sakura:** - To esperando uma resposta Naruto!

**Moegi:** - Ele ta aqui pra nos enrolar, no mínimo o Konohamaru-kun pediu a ele, aquele baka não entende nada... – suspirou desanimada

Naruto não entendeu pq Moegi estar desanimada, afinal Konohamaru ia ajudá-la a falar o que senti pelo Udon.

**Naruto:** - Por que esse desanimo?

**Sakura:** - Naruto cala a boca, você não iria entender do mesmo jeito!

**Naruto:** - NANI? – indignado.

**Moegi:** - Deixa pra lá Sakura-chan, eu vou voltar para casa! – ela se levantou.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, como iria enrolar a pequena kunoichi ali? Konohamaru tinha que se apressar.

**Naruto:** - Vamos ficar mais um pouco!

**Sakura:** - Eu não vou poder, amanhã tenho missão bem cedo! – se levantou.

**Moegi:** - Eu também, tenho um encontro com o sensei e os meninos bem cedo!

**Naruto:** - Só mais um pouquinho...

LÍDER!

Até que enfim Konohamaru chegou, não ia conseguir segurar Moegi ali, e trazia junto com ele, Udon, que vinha sendo arrastado pelo companheiro de time.

Sakura não acreditou no que estava vendo, Moegi tinha razão, Konohamaru foi atrás de Udon, e com a ajuda de Naruto iam forçá-la a se declarar ao garoto.

Konohamaru parou na frente de Moegi.

**Konohamaru:** - Eu trouxe o Udon, agora você pode dizer! – sorrindo

Moegi simplesmente entrou em pânico, o que iria dizer? Não podia dizer uma mentira, mas muito menos dizer que não gostava de Udon e sim de Konohamaru, tentou falar várias vezes, mas toda vez que abria a boca, a fechava imediatamente, lançou um olhar de súplica para Sakura...

**Konohamaru:** - Anda diga a ele o que sente?

**Udon:** - Konohamaru-kun disse que você tinha algo muito importante pra dizer, é por causa disso que você tem agido estranho ultimamente?

Anda Sakura pensa em alguma coisa, meninos só dão trabalhos, se não ajudasse Moegi rapidamente, a jovem poderia ficar traumatizada.

**Naruto:** - Diga, Moegi!

**Sakura:** - CALA A BOCA, NARUTO!

Moegi nada respondeu, apenas olhava de Konohamaru pra Udon e vice-versa, mas nada vinha em sua mente...

_All of the things that I want to say (Todas as coisas que eu quero dizer)_

_Just aren't coming out right (Não estão saindo direito)_

_I'm tripping inwards (Viajando em mim mesmo)_

_You got my head spinning (Você deixou minha mente girando)_

_I don't know where to go from here (Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui)_

A jovem já não escutava mais nada, percebia que todos falavam algo, mas ela não conseguia escuta-los, era como se estivesse surda... Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, ela tentava controla-las, mas não conseguia, elas insistiam em cair...

Sakura não podia fazer nada, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi manter Naruto calado. Mas os dois jovens na frente de Moegi tentavam fazer ela falar algo, dava para perceber que a garota tinha começado a chorar.

**Konohamaru:** - Anda, fala pro Udon! – tentava fazer a amiga se declarar.

**Udon:** - Moegi, me fala o que é!

Ela não agüentou.

**Moegi:** - FIQUEM QUIETOS! Eu não tenho nada pra falar! – as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

**Konohamaru:** - Tem sim, que você gosta do Udon, fala pra ele o que você sente!

**Moegi:** - Você não sabe o que sinto! – ela abaixou a cabeça – Não me faça contar uma mentira...

**Konohamaru:** - Mas...

**Moegi:** - Eu não disse que gostava do Udon, gosto dele como companheiro de time, mas não é dele quem eu realmente gosto!

**Konohamaru:** - Mas...

**Moegi:** - Você tirou suas próprias conclusões!

_No meio da solidão sigo pensando em você_

_Não me atrevo a começar a te esquecer no fim_

_Me assusta tentar decifrar o que haverá atrás de você_

_O que há de trás de uma lágrima?_

_O que há de trás da fragilidade?_

_O que há de trás de um último Adeus?_

_O que há atrás quando acaba o amor?_

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

**Sakura:** - Vocês nunca prestam atenção no que falamos! – sussurrou para Naruto.

**Naruto:** - Como assim não entendemos, a Moegi gosta do Udon, por que ela não fala? – falou baixo.

Sakura suspirou.

**Sakura:** - Ela não gosta do Udon!

**Naruto:** - Então de quem ela gosta? – confuso

**Sakura:** - Quem é o criador dessa confusão?

Naruto começou a pensar, Konohamaru tinha dito que ela gostava de Udon, se aquilo era mentira, aquilo o confundia mais ainda, mas Konohamaru que havia criado toda aquela confusão... Caiu a ficha... Ela gostava de Konohamaru.

**Konohamaru:** - Por que você não assume o que sente!

Moegi não agüentava mais, será que ele era tão tapado assim para não perceber que ela gostava dele?

**Moegi:** - PORQUE EU NÃO GOSTO DELE, EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! TÁ CONTENTE AGORA? – caiam mais lágrimas.

Sem esperar respostas a garota saiu correndo, tudo o que ela queria era ir para bem longe dali, longe dele, não era daquela maneira que gostaria de contar a ele.

Konohamaru ainda analisava as informações, ela gostava dele, assim como ele gostava dela, sentiu um alivio se instalar no peito, mas não sabia o que fazer.

**Sakura:** - Vá atrás dela!

O jovem olhou a garota dos cabelos rosa, não sabia se fazia o que ela falava.

**Sakura:** - Larga mão de ser baka e vai atrás dela, ou eu vou fazer você abrir uma cratera no chão! – séria.

Sem pensar duas vezes Konohamaru foi na direção que ela havia ido. Foi o mais rápido que pode, tinha que alcança-la, mas quando isso acontecesse, o que ele iria dizer?

Acabou sendo mais rápido do que ele pensara, parou de correr e avistou Moegi encostada em uma árvore.

**Konohamaru:** - Moegi-chan!

Ela levantou o rosto, o peito do garoto apertou, não gostava de vê-la triste, será que se ele falasse que também gostava dela, ela pararia de chorar?

**Moegi:** - Me deixe em paz!

Sem se importar com aquelas duras palavras, o jovem se aproximou dela, ajoelhando em sua frente.

**Konohamaru:** - Olha para mim!

Doía olhar para ele, com certeza tinha vindo atrás dela, para tentar consola-la, provavelmente ele rejeitaria seu amor...

**Moegi:** - Não!

Konohamaru tocou levemente o queixo de Moegi, e a fez subir a cabeça. Ele ainda pensava no que dizer a ela, mas nunca foi bom com as palavras, sempre fazia algo estúpido, mas ao olhar nos olhos dela, as palavras simplesmente saíram.

**Konohamaru:** - Eu senti um alivio quando você disse que não gostava do Udon, fiquei surpreso por você gostar de mim, mas tenho que dizer...

**Moegi:** - Eu já sei, não precisa falar... – ela o olhava intensamente.

Não queria escutar que ele não gostava dela.

**Konohamaru:** - Eu preciso dizer...

**Moegi:** - Eu não quero escutar!

**Konohamaru:** - EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

Moegi sentiu o coração parar por uma fração de tempo e voltar a bater rapidamente, só podia estar ficando louca, ele dizer gostava dela? Só poderia ser um sonho, porém a realidade tratou de confirmar o que ele dissera. A jovem pode sentir os lábios dele pressionando suavemente os dela, que tratou de deixar a língua do garoto entrar em sua boca e explorasse cada cantinho dela. Moegi pousou suas mãos no peito de Konohamaru, ele a segurava pelo pescoço.

Não muito longe dali, três pessoa espiavam o novo casal...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Olá galerinha do mal... E de novo eu to aki...Pois é, dia 19 de setembro foi niver da minha miguxa Cami Black, eu tentei postar isso no dia do seu aniversário, mas vc sabe, data nunca funciona cmg, vai ver é por isso q eu odeio colocar data nas coisas, é Cami, infelizmente vamos nos separar, mas msm que venhamos a ficar uma longe da outra, e não nos vermos mais no inglês, vc vai continuar sendo essa pessoa importante, minha amiga de todas as horas, eu fico arrasada só de pensar q vo entrar numa turma nova, e não vai ser vc quem vai estar do meu lado, foram 3 longos anos q convivemos juntas, e sempre na maior alegria, vo sentir mta falta dos nossos comentários básicos, da gente falando sobre as fics q estamos lendo, ou sobre algum cap. q vc betou ou uma das minha idéias sem noção... É amiga o inglês não vai ser o msm pra mim a partir de agora, mas o bom q é só esse resto de ano, pq ano q vem, eu volto pro meu horário, afinal vc sabe q eu não posso ficar mto longe de vc neh linda... Espero q tenha gostado do presente, é simples mas é de coração... E claro as outras pessoas q leram tb... Vou ficando por aqi... Bjinhusssssss

CAMI PARABÉNS DE NOVO AMIGA! TIA MUUUUUUUUU CORAÇÃO!


End file.
